Let's Play
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: When the General's are away, the Puppy and Chocobo will play. M for language. No yaoi this time, sorry. Wolfish Ways series.


**Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis all go on a mission, leaving Zack and Cloud in the ShinRa Tower, all on their own. Need I say more? :D**

* * *

They had managed to keep themselves sane with Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth gone. They had done paperwork, trained Cadets, sparred, cleaned, gone shopping, cleaned more, and played with Jaz. However, paperwork, training, and cleaning could only do so much for the extremely bored teenagers. Somehow, they managed to keep themselves in check after the three Generals went on their mission. For three days, at least.

_**Four o'clock in the morning…**_

Cloud froze as a shadow passed by the doorway, lowering his eyes to slits so the mako glow didn't give him away. The beam from the guards flashlight passed over the frosted window of the room he was in, and his breath stilled in his lungs as the door rattled. Fear and adrenaline made sweat bead on his forehead, even though he knew that he had locked the door when they had entered.

Zack was on the other side of the desk, equally quiet. It wasn't until the guard had passed that they both began to breath again, and gave each other sheepish grins over the desk top. Zack gave him a thumbs up, and he went back to rewiring the computer in front of him.

_**The next morning…**_

Tseng sat down in his chair, a steaming cup of black chicory coffee in one hand, the daily newspaper in the other. Before he even touched his computer, he took the time to sip his drink, and lazily spread the newspaper on the desk, his eyes flicking over the headlines – all ShinRa propaganda – as he drank his coffee. Today was a good day.

Finished with his drink, he set the cup down with the intent of going and getting more while the computer booted up. He hit the button, and blinked at the normally red light, which was now a hot pink. It was the first sign of his day going downhill.

The next sign was a thin stream of smoke, and a loud crack from the machine. He instinctively scooted his chair all the way back to the window, watching the computer with wary eyes. He wouldn't put it past someone to plant a bomb in the machine, he just didn't know how someone would get into his office to do it. The thought of a bomb was wiped out of his mind, when a single, moving image appeared on the screen, accompanied by music.

He turned red, then white, then red again, as he stared with growing rage, and a slight tinge of amusement at the screen. A banana with sunglasses danced around, the song "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" blasting through the speakers. With a mad dash, he ripped apart his computer, and found what he was looking for. Nestled on the motherboard was a sticky note, with two cartoonish drawings of Zack and Cloud, their thumbs up, and words above their heads. He hated it when the Generals didn't take one, or both of the teenagers with them on their missions!

"Have a nice day!"

He scowled, and ripped the note apart. He stared at the computer for a minute, before reluctantly grinning. He had needed a new computer anyway.

_**That afternoon…**_

"How much do you think we can fuck with Tseng before he kills us?" Zack asked, grinning as he and Cloud took turns throwing the hard rubber ball for Jaz. Reclining on the ground, Cloud pursed his lips, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Screw Tseng," he said, his grin turning evil. "Let's go for all the Turks." Zack's sudden grin mirrored his, an unholy light of suicidal giddiness entering his violet eyes. Hell, it was never a good idea to pull pranks on the Turks, but they were bored out of their minds, and screwing with the Elite bodyguards was always fun. Besides, they had learned how to prank from the best.

"Rude first."

_**Next morning…**_

Rude sat at his desk, yawning. His boss had requested that he come in early, in order to fill out some left over paper work concerning the mission he and Reno had just come back from. He scooted his chair into the desk, and froze. Something…sticky, and fluffy had dropped from the ceiling, and was now attached to his head. He reached up slowly, not knowing what it was, and his hand froze when he encountered it. He tried tugging it off, and only resulted in ripping the sensitive skin of his bald head. Wincing, he stood, and stealthily made his way to the bathroom. He didn't want anyone seeing him, if his suspicions were correct.

He stared in the mirror, and a low growl started to reverberate against the tiled walls. He had been right. On his head, stuck there with the strongest glue that ShinRa made – better then super glue – was a wig. Not just any wig. It was a fucking toupee, and it was blonde, and curly. The piece was sitting awkwardly on his head at an angle, and it pissed him off even more when he noticed the blonde looked good against his chocolate skin. Situated right in the middle, was a sticky note. No words, just a likeness of Zack and Cloud, with their thumbs up and huge grins on their faces. His eyes blazed behind the sunglasses.

"I'm going to fucking kill them."

He wasn't being a very good Turk, because he didn't notice the snickers from one of the bathroom stalls.

_**That afternoon…**_

Humming to himself, Reno jumped into the cockpit of his assigned helicopter, going through all the motions of checking it over; the usual routine. He wasn't going out on a mission, or transporting people anywhere. He was only going out because he could, and he was worried about his partner. Rude was supposed to be in the office early, but when Reno had gotten there, Bossman had said he went home sick. That was why he was worried. Rude never went home sick, but he would let it fly. Bald man probably got a piece of ass, he thought with a chuckle. He smirked to himself, and checked over his baby one more time, before putting the key in, and turning it.

He scrambled into the bay, cursing fluently as the hood of the vehicle flew up, his rod already extended and crackling with electricity, eyes searching for the enemy that he _knew_ was around. Instead, something popped, and he blinked. Fireworks? He craned his head out of the door, and looked up, awed in spite on the anger growing in him. The colors were exploding over the vehicle, and his mouth formed an O of delight. It stopped, and he slid out of the helicopter, shaking his head in amusement as he walked to the front of the machine. There he stopped cold, and his aquamarine eyes widened as he snarled. The entire engine, wires, belts, and hoses were gone. Gone! Completely! He fumed, and even smacked the side of the helicopter once with his EMR, before stroking the dented metal and apologizing. It was then he saw the note stuck all the way on the back of the empty engine compartment. He didn't get angry, like the others. He just smirked, and ripped it off. He knew Zack and Cloud well enough that they wouldn't do anything to permanently damage the helicopter, since they like well oiled machines just as much as he did. He would just force them to put it all back together.

_**Next afternoon…**_

Elena got the worst of it. She came barging into Tseng's office, and he looked up warily from his brand new computer. What he saw made a hysterical giggle erupt from his mouth. Her hair was green. The bright, true green of new grass. While he could admit that it looked good with her ice blue eyes, by the livid look on her face, she didn't agree. She just stood there, in her prim blue suit, glaring at him. He coughed, hiding the smile behind the action of drinking his coffee, and finally got his face under control, though inside he was still laughing hysterically. First his computer, then the wig that had to be very carefully removed from Rude's head. Then the precise removal of the innards of Reno's helicopter, and now Elena. He wondered absently why the hell the President decided to let Sephiroth, Genesis, _and _Angeal go on the latest mission into Wutai. He cocked his eyebrow at the fuming woman.

"Cloud and Zack?" he asked mildly, and he swore he could hear her teeth grinding together as her eyes flashed fire.

"I'm going to kill them," she hissed, and Rude, with his head wrapped in bandages, heard the last words as he passed by. He snorted, and she glared over her shoulder at him.

"Wait in line," he muttered, and then walked off. Elena glared at her boss one more time, before stalking out the door, slamming it shut on her way out. Wincing at the loud bang, Tseng pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number he had learned by heart. It rang twice, and a smooth, deep voice said hello.

"Sephiroth? I request that you return to Midgar immediately," he said, and then thought for a moment. "Bring Angeal as well, if you would." There was a moment of silence, then-

"What did they do this time?"

_**The next night…**_

"So you snuck into Tseng's office, and installed a virus on his computer, of a dancing banana, and an annoying song," Genesis said, amused. The three Generals were reclining on Sephiroth's couch, the four Turks behind it, and Cloud and Zack were standing in front of it, facing them all. While the two looked ashamed, they couldn't quite hide their smirks, or the hilarity threatening to erupt.

"Then you rigged something to make a glued wig fall onto Rude's head, knowing that he would have to go to the medical ward to have it removed," Sephiroth commented.

"Then you removed all the hardware from the helicopter assigned to Reno, and replaced it with fireworks, that were connected to the ignition, so when the key was turned, they ignited. Then," Angeal said with a pointed finger, when Cloud opened his mouth proudly. He could admit, in his own mind, that the wiring for the fireworks had been no less then amazing. "You somehow snuck into Elena's apartment, and switched her shampoo with hair dye." The burly General shook his head, looking at them with reluctant admiration.

"How the hell did you manage to do these things without getting caught?" The two teens looked at each other, grinned, then looked back at them. Well, not quite at them, but at one of the Turks behind them. The three Generals turned, and caught Reno winking, before he blanked his face with his typical, cocky smirk. Reno rose an eyebrow at the three, with their identical suspicious looks.

"What?" he shrugged. "They wanted to learn, so I taught them yo. No harm done." He was out the door in a flash, with a green haired devil, and a mummy chasing after him, screaming bloody murder.

"He better run fast, and hide good," Zack muttered, grinning wickedly.

"Why is that, puppy?" Angeal asked, turning back to his student. Zack shrugged, shooting Cloud a wink, making the blonde press a fist to his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle laughter.

"Cause Elena's going to kill him."

"Why?" This was from Tseng this time. Now it was Zack's turn to stifle laughter, and Cloud to take up the speaking.

"We left her a…uh, _adult_ present in her bed earlier. From Reno." Tseng groaned softly, and rubbed his forehead.

"Dare I ask what it is, and how she's going to know its from Reno?" The two exchanged a glance, then broke into giggles.

"It's a blow up doll," Zack managed, gasping for breath before being forced to clutch his stomach. Lack of air will do that.

"With red spiky hair," Cloud added, breathing hard with the effort to stop laughing. It wasn't working to well.

"Dressed in a Turk suit," Zack wheezed, then the two fell onto each other with their fresh laughter at the dawning horror on the faces of their superior officers. The four stared at them a moment, the mental image of what awaited Elena at home flashing through their minds, but it wasn't until they heard Reno yelling indignantly as he ran back down the hallway, and the sharp report of Elena's gun, accompanied by her screaming curses, that they started giggling and couldn't stop.


End file.
